Classes
Multi Class Weapons *Pain Train = Hockey Stick *Pistol = Canadian Squirt Gun *Shotgun = Chunky puff gun *Frying Pan= Same *Lugermorph = Slingshot Ed Class: Heavy *Minigun = Chaingun Canadian Squirt gun *Natascha = Chaingun Canadian Squirt gun (with Gravy) *Brass Beast = *Sandvich = Buttered Toast *Dalokohs Bar = Fudge *Buffalo Steak Sandvich = Jawbreaker *Fists = Same *KGB = Same Edd Class: Engineer *Wrench = Ruler *Sentry = Newspaper Firing Machine (Shoots rubber bands on levels 1 and 2, newspapers as rockets at level 3?) (How about newspapers for normal ammo, and a rubber band ball for the rockets) Level 1 = Slow fire rate of fire Level 2 = Faster rate of fire Level 3 = Shoots newspapers as projectiles *Dispenser = Thing A Majig *Teleporter = Hole in the floor,trash bin top *PDA = Calculator *Demolish Tool = Clipboard *The Wrangler = Remote Control (from Episode "The Good Ol Ed" at 2:36. The Moveable lever will be in the middle of it) *The Gunslinger = Same. *Frontier Justice = Chunky Puff Gun with a Calculator attached to the side, along with a whole reskin. Eddy Class: Spy *Revolver = Interrogation squirt gun *Ambassador = Reskin *Sapper = Sticky Notes *Knife = Switchblade Comb *Your Eternal Reward= Pen *Disguise Kit = Comb Case with Quarters inside the Case *Invis Watch = Hypnotizing Machine Jimmy Class: Sniper *Sniper Rifle = Wooden rifle - shoots gumballs? *Huntsman = Slingshot *Submachine gun = Joojube shooter *Razorback = Mr. Yumyum *Darwin's Danger Shield= Boomerang *Jarate = Canned Peaches *Kukri = Fairy wand *Tribalman's Shiv = Retainer *B*ushwacka= Magician's Wand Jonny Class: Scout *Scattergun = Modified Chunky Puff *Force A Nature = Watermelon Gun *The Shortstop= Toy pistol with 4 Canadian Squirt Gun's mounted on top (like original shortstop design) *Bonk = En O Gee Drink *Crit A Cola = Crit Flavoured En O Gee *Bat = Plank *Sandman = Splinter *Holy Mackerel = nil *Candy Cane = Plank with Christmas decorations Kevin Class: Soldier *Rocket Launcher = Water balloons *Direct Hit = Bowling Ball Rocket Launcher (from "The Ed's are Coming) *Buff Banner = Whistle and flag *Battalions Backup = Black Whistle and Red Balloon as Flag (From Ed, Ed and Away) Balloon has physics, like when you shoot it it moves. *Gunboats = Bike pedals *Shovel = Piece of bike (handlebars) *Equalizer = Monkey wrench Nazz Class: Medic *Medigun = Blowdryer, ray is pink with hearts and kisses *Kritzkreig = Reskin *Syringe Gun = Blowdryer, shoots hairpins *Blutsauger = reskin *Bonesaw = Nail file *Ubersaw = Drill from Dr. Nazz, Tireiron Rolf Class: Demoman *Grenade Launcher = Hands, Meat shaped cannon *Grenades = Meat / Giant Jujubes *Stickybomb Launcher = Slingshot that launches Cabbages / Vegetables (Because he's a farmer) *Stickies = Fishballs & lard *Scottish Resistance = Similar to Stickybomb Launcher but shoots different projectiles/vegetables? *Chargin Targe = Milking stool *Bottle = Jug from "Thats My Horse" *Eyelander = Swordfish *Scotsman's Skullcutter = Shoe / Dueling Fish (From Dueling Eds) *Ullapool Caber = Giant Exploding Sasuage *Claidheamh Mor = Loaf of Bread *Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker = Coming soon Sarah Class: Pyro *Flamethrower = Hairspray with a match attached *Backburner = Baron o' Beef Dip (Able to shoot fire, as seen in the episode "Little Ed Blue") *Flare gun = Plug gun *Axe = Giant doll *Axestinguisher = Shredded Polly *Homewrecker = Royal staff